


Collection Of Stray Kids One Shots

by MaybeTheyLoveEachOther



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Everyone Is Gay, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, Hardly any angst, M/M, always a cute ending, but i hate writing it so probably not, changlix, dont forget baby jeongin, enjoy, maybe a smudge, minsung - Freeform, seungjin - Freeform, this was inspired by other peoples stories, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeTheyLoveEachOther/pseuds/MaybeTheyLoveEachOther
Summary: Collection of Stray Kids one shots that I come up with in random places and they're usually terrible but I decided to do this because I just wanted to put some of them out there. No idea how many chapter there'll be but I'll try to make it a lot.





	1. Seventeen And In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Seungmin and Hyunjin are soulmates. Fun.

It all started with a small headache. I was in the middle of a dodge ball game in gym when a searing pain rippled through my temple and steadied into a throb matching my heartbeat. It dulled for a few hours after some aspirin but roared back to life around ten at night when I was studying for my my history class. I stayed home the next day because the pain was so bad. I sat in my dark house all day, no one in or out. Both of my parents had died last year in a car crash and I lived in the extra cottage at my grandparents estate, across the road from my old house. They never bothered me, mostly because they could barely get out of the house by themselves, but I visited them often enough that it wasn't a problem. 

All this thinking about how I got here was making my head worse so I settled for taking some more medicine before falling into a dreamless sleep.

When I wake up it's gone. All the pain that I'd been experiencing for the past five days. After my little celebration I fell back asleep, exhausted from the countless hours of thinking 'when will it end'.

I woke up and looked to the clock on my bedside table. It read 2:53 p.m. Time for a late lunch. I'd barely had anything to eat because chewing made my head feel like it was going to explode. 

While I was getting some eggs for lunch I thought 'it's gone'. Wait. No, I didn't. I was thinking of what I was going to eat. And what, exactly, is gone? 'My headache, duh'. That wasn't me either. 'Who are you'. That was mine. 'Hwang Hyujin. Who I've always been. I think. Maybe this is an identity crisis. No. Who are you'? The voice in my head was starting to form a deeper, smoother tone, unlike mine. 'Kim Seungmin. May I ask, why are you in my head'? The voice doesn't say anything and I feel like I just dreamed it up. 'Nope, still here'. The voi- no. Hyunjin startled me when he thought? again. So he must have heard that thought. Can he hear me now? Or can I control it? 'I'm pretty sure we just hear every single one of each other's thoughts, I don't think there's any way to control it'. There he was again, in my voice completely clear. And, for some reason, I feel like it would be weird if he didn't respond.

Over the course of the next few days we think? to each other. Turns out we go to the same school but he's a senior, so that explains why I haven't seen each other at all. He's really funny and interesting, and I learned that you can hear people laugh. People think about their laugh while they do it, so therefore I get to hear Hyunjin's laugh a lot. It's probably one of the most beautiful sound I've ever heard, besides his voice. 

One day while I was in calculus and Hyunjin was on break in the courtyard in front of the school he asked me when we were going to meet. I had been excited to do it but I wasn't sure if he wanted to. We had researched it and turns out we're soulmates. I was absolutely giddy when I found out that he was going to be my one and only. 

Anyways, we chatted while I supposed to be finishing a pop quiz and we decided to meet the next day in the courtyard between classes. I could hardly sleep I was so delighted to be meeting him. It wasn't until he (sweetly) told me to stop thinking so he could sleep. I finally fell into a deep slumber, dreaming of what he would look like.

The next day I went about my normal routine, talking with Hyunjin. We briefed each other on our outfits so we would know who was who. His final thought before heading to class was 'You're going to be knocked off your feet at how amazingly beautiful I am'. And I probably will be.

When I reach the courtyard that afternoon at the set time it's swarming with people. Hyunjin said he'd be in a black short sleeve shirt and black jeans in the middle of the courtyard but I haven't seen anyone with that outfit yet. I finally reach the middle and oh my gosh there he is, in all his amazing beauty is Hwang Hyunjin, my soulmate. He is about my height and has full pink lips. His eyes are perfect and he probably had the body of a god. And he's mine.


	2. Colours Of The Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't see colour until you're at least one day away from meeting your soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've gotten this far, thanks. They're probably not as bad as I think they are but whatever. Thanks for reading this.

My entire life I've only been able to see black and white. No one in the world can see colour, so nothing's wrong with me. In fact, if you did see colour, there was most likely something wrong with you. 

There are myths of people long ago being able to see colours like something call pink and red. But we don't need colours anymore. It just makes it difficult to pick outfits and encourages segregation. So, the government developed a system for only the luckiest people; if you, by the age of twenty-five, have found your soulmate you will be able to see colours. A month before you find your soulmate you're supposed to start seeing the easiest ones like blue and purple. But it only happens to the luckiest people.

My mom and dad are soulmates. They found each other at eighteen. Mom said it was weird seeing colours for the first time but you get used to it. Dad said he fell in love with her a t first sight, before they even knew they were soulmates. Seeing them so happy together gives me hope that I'll find someone to love and who loves me like that.

This week I start college. It's a new experience and I'm excited but also nervous. My mom is helping me move out today and I probably haven't seen my bedroom bare like this. We've had the same house since I was in kindergarten when my grandparents died and left it to us. It was terrible but we keep them in our hearts.

The bed is stripped and the rest of the bins that hold my things are being hauled to the garage where they'll be stored. Mom insisted on making my room a sewing room as well as a meeting room for book club. 

I head out to the car and it's not black anymore; it's blue. The word comes to easily, as if I'd been using it my whole life. But enough of that. The car is blue. It's shiny and the sun glints off of the top. This is ridiculous. 

I stare at the car four what feels like hours before my mother comes up behind me.

'Honey, what are you looking at?'

I'd heard her say that the car was blue but I never knew that's what she meant and that's what it looked like. And it's beautiful. Colours are gorgeous. This means that my soulmate should appear in a month. I'm not ready for this.

On the way to the to the airport I debated on telling my mom. In the end, I caved and told her.

'Mom, did you know that the car is blue?'

She looked over at me and smiled. 

'So I'm guessing you can see colour?'

'Yeah. So this means that my soulmate is going to come any day now, isn't she?'

Mom shook her head and smiled. 

'Don't forget that it could be a boy. Some boys will be happier with other boys than with girls and some girls will be happier with girls than with guys. And some people won't be a girl or boy so some people might like that and be happy with them. Always keep an open mind; you never know what you might find out.'

I'd never heard her speak so gently to me. I nodded and turned to stare out the window. The cars passing us were all sorts of colours now and it was hypnotizing, watching them pass by. Red was probably my favourite.

'Felix,' my mom started, 'how do you feel about getting to see your soulmate. Like finally knowing that someone who is perfect for you and someone who knows you're perfect for them is waiting for you? Are you excited?'

To tell her the truth would be to admit that this was happening too quick. I don't know if I'm excited or scared but I do know that anticipate their arrival into my life. I'm just so calm that I can't even freak out.

Before I have time to respond we're at the airport and busy getting my stuff out of the can. It's mostly just clothing since the dorm room I'll be sharing with someone is furnished beforehand. 

The airport is crowded, the plane even more so. I get settled into my seat and put on some music. It's dark outside and I fall asleep easily, coaxed into my very first dream with colour.

The plan lands early in the morning and the street is almost empty, which makes it easier to get to the dorms. Despite the time there's a nice looking woman at the front desk. She smiles and gives me a key to the room. The hallway is colorless because mom said that until you meet your soulmate not everything is a vivid as some.

It doesn't take me long to find my room and unlock it quietly. There's someone sleeping on the bed to the right side of my room, probably my roommate. He stirs as I put my one suitcase on the floor beside my bed. We'd never seen each other before, but I'd been here to set up my side of the room.

I get on the bed and settle with my laptop and headphones. I'm already wide awake so there's no point in trying to sleep. 

I watch YouTube for two hours before the sunlight is streaming through the window in between the beds. My roommate, Changbin I discover after looking at the dorm assignments, gets up and uses the bathroom before coming back to the main room. He looks at me with confusion on his face before relisation dawns on him.

'Felix?'

'Yeah.'

And suddenly the room is in full colour. His hair is actually black and his skin is tan. He blinks for a couple of second before turning around and running to the bathroom. I get up and follow him.

'Hey, what's wrong?'

He looks at me in the mirror and whispers something almost inaudible. But I hear it.

'You're my soulmate.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me like all day to finish. :)


	3. Not A Chapter

Feel free to take these ideas and make your own story or fanfic. I got these ideas from some of my friends and some from other stories, so not all of them are mine. But yeah, let me know if you want more!


	4. You Make Me See The Light In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho has a soulmate and he loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is the best one in my opinion.

It's a particularly sunny day. I can feel the strong rays leaving heat strips along my cool arms. The breeze is soft as is swiftly cuts through the tree's leaves. They ruffle with every blow. Children run around on the small playground in front of me. I can hear their shouts of joy, hear their sweet simple songs of laughter. I'd long forgotten that sound until I came here. It seems so foreign to me to be that happy. My parents and friends heaven't been happy around me in a long time. Not since I went blind.

 

It's almost noon and just sunny but cool enough to go reading in the park. 

I find and unoccupied bench in the mayhem that is playtime for the children of people eating on blankets throughout the park and sit down. I scan the area for anybody I might know and I spot a cute boy probably around my age sitting on another bench across from the little playground. He's staring off into space, not really doing anything. It's none of my business so I open my book and start reading.

 

About four hours later the sun isn't as bright and the clouds are slowly covering the once-blue sky. The park is almost empty since most of the kids were passing out on their parent's laps. The only two people here are me and the cute guy. He's leaning back against the bench and he appears to be sleeping. He has been here for four hours doing nothing and it's starting to worry me. I get up and walk over to him, my book forgotten.

When I reach him he must not hear me because he doesn't lift his head. I clear my throat.

'Hey, are you okay?'

He looks at me and his eyes are unfocused.

'Oh, yeah, thanks for checking on me. I'm just waiting for my hyung to pick me up. Have you seen him?'

That was weird. From here he could see every inch of the park. But he had his eyes closed. I didn't think about that. 

'Um no, I haven't. What's your name?'

'Jisung. You?'

'I'm Minho.'

I hold out my hand for a handshake but he doesn't return it. I pull my hand away, embarrassed and flustered. 

'I guess handshakes aren't your thing.'

'Oh. Oh, no! I'm blind. I couldn't see your hand. I'm so sorry.'

He puts his hand out and I shake it. His hand is cool.

He smiles and pats the bench next to him. I sit and we talk for a little bit. He was born blind. It was starting to get darker and I could hardly see his face. His friend still hadn't showed up and it was also getting chilly. Jisung didn't seem to mind. He was asking me all kinds of questions.

'Minho,' he said quietly after a moment of silence, 'describe your favourite colour for me.'

'Well,' I started, 'My favourite colour is blue. Blue is the colour of sadness. It's the colour you'd pair with heartbreak. When your heart is shattering into a million pieces. But it's also the colour you'd think of when you think of someone who knows a lot, someone who's retained wisdom. It's the colour of the salt of the ocean when the waves are crashing against the shore. It's the colour of water between your toes. Uh, I went a little too far with that, didn't I?'

He shakes his head and smiles.

'No, I loved it. None of my friends have been able to do that. Speaking of them, do you see my hyung?'

Sadly, I didn't. And it was getting late. 

'Hey, where do you live? I can take you home.'

He nods and tells me where he lives. We discover that it's best if we hold hands and we talk while we walk. 

When we reach his house the lights are bright on the porch and his mom answers the door when I knocked. She looked so relieved when she saw Jisung and I felt glad that I brought him back. 

She invited me in for tea but I politely declined because it was close to eight at night. 

I went home and slept comfortably in my bed, dreaming of a cute boy without his sight.

When I woke up it was bright outside my window. I got my book and headed to the park, hoping to see Jisung. When I got there he wasn't sitting at the bench like I hoped he would. I anticipate his arrival to the park to see me. Maybe he actually liked me enough to want to talk to me again.

He doesn't show up all day. I go home around five in the afternoon and eat dinner dolefully. I wasn't in the mood to talk to my friends or anything. The whole Jisung thing got me a little down. That's how much fun I had talking to him.

The next day he doesn't show either. I don't wait for as long this time, but it still disappoints me.

Finally, on the third day, he comes at ten sharp in the morning. It relieves me when he shows up being guided by a tall boy with short wavy hair. I wait until they sit down before going to talk to them. When I get there the other boy is saying something.

'-and I'm so sorry that I have to leave but you'll be okay on your own, right?'

Jisung nods and sighs.

I reach them and say hi. The boys nods to me before taking off down the street to a black car parked on the side of the road. Jisung looks around in the direction of the children's screams. Some of them are playing tag and running away from each other. I tap him on the shoulder and he turns to the side, not quite looking at me.

'Hey, where were you?'

He doesn't respond, just shakes his head. Maybe he just wasn't feeling good.

'So why did he have to leave?'

'He had a meeting at work. What brings you here?'

'You.'

He blushes slightly at that and shakes his head. He's so cute.

'Hey, do you want to come over to my place?'

I nod and realise he can't see me.

'Yeah, that sounds great. Let's go.'

I take his hand and we head to his house. It's only a couple of blocks away so it doesn't take very long to get there. We enter and there's no one home so we head upstairs. I sit in the desk chair and he sits on his bed. We talk for a few minutes before I get an idea. 

'Jisung, have you ever been kissed?'

He looks surprised before blushing.

'No. Why would anyone kiss a blind guy like me?'

'I would.'  
I  
'What?'

'I would kiss you. You're cute, funny, beautiful. Why no.'

I move over to the bed and it dips under my weight.

'Can I kiss you?'

He nods and I lean forward. Our lips meet and it's like fireworks are exploding around me. He kisses back and it's probably the most magical moment of my entire life. His lips are soft against mine, making it hard to realise that we're going to need air. I pull away and look at him. His lips are swollen and he's blushing subtly. He's amazingly cute.

'You're perfect.'

And he is. So perfect.


	5. Sunday Morning Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin in love with Felix, the cute guy who runs the small pet shop down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of requested Changlix.

My friends are the best. I didn't use to think so but being in love makes everything better.

 

Today is the day. After weeks of nagging from my best friends I'm finally going to get a dog. My best friend, who was a Boston Terrier, passed away a couple weeks ago and it was hard to imagine getting a new dog, seen as I'd had him since I was thirteen. He got me through the heartbreak of my first boyfriend. 

It was the best decision I ever made.

My other best friend, Minho, agreed to take me to the pet shop a couple hours away. It's the only one near the city because for some reason they petitioned the big one in the city because the animals always escaped. 

The drive was an hour long and we talked most of the way.

'So what kid of dog do you want?'

'I've seen jindos. They look pretty cute. But I don't really have a preference. I just want a dog that will love me. '

And that's the truth. Kwan, my old dog, was fiercely loyal and always a cuddler, rain or shine. He lived to be nine years old, true to his name, which means "someone who is strong'. Thinking about him now makes me a little sad.

When we finally reach the pet shop it's swimming with people. Like I said, this is the only [et shop near the city so everyone comes here.

We head to the back where they have an outside play pen for all the older dogs and then a smaller one next to it for puppies. After looking around for a bit I spot a man in the green and blue uniform they have to where here and head over to him, Minho on my heals. The guy has his back turned toward us but he turns when I clear my throat and excuse myself. When he spins around I'm awestruck at how pretty he is. His bleach blonde hair is pulled to one side and his eyes are deep brown. His lips are a deep red and they pull into a smile when he sees us. 

'How may I help you?'

Minho nudges me with his elbow but I can't speak. His smile doesn't dissipate as he cocks his head to the side. I finally snap out of it and blush.

'Oh, um, sorry, um we're looking, um, for a pup- dog, we're looking for a dog.'

 

He giggles and smiles brighter, if possible.

'Okay. Any breed? Age? We have a gorgeous lab that's only five. She has a white heart shaped spot on her back. She's absolutely beautiful.'

"So are you," I think. 

He leads us over to another worker that's with the black lab he was talking about. He leans down and she rolls over to let him scratch her belly.

'This is Dae.'

Once he leans back she gets up to lick his face a couple of times before going over to the other worker who's name tag says "Jisung". For some reason Minho doesn't take his eyes off of Jisung while he plays with Dae. I, however, lean down and call her over. She's medium sized and a ball of literal energy. After playing for a little bit I know she's perfect. So is Felix.

'So, we have adoption papers at the front desk. And she can take this little rope toy with her. Since some new dog owners can't take care of them anymore, when I started this place, I made sure that we could let everyone do a free trial week so that if they aren't satisfied with a dog or can't care for it anymore we take them back with open arms. We give you a bag of food to take home so if you have new food you just mix yours with what we feed them from birth so that they won't have any stomach problems. Any questions?'

I shake my head and follow Felix inside. Minho stays back to talk to Jisung, perhaps to ask him out. They'd be cute together.

I fill out the application and hand it to Felix. Our hands brush and sparks fly through me. This is my chance.

'Hey, what are you doing on Saturday?'

He looks at me and smile his bright smile. Gosh, why is he so beautiful?

'Nothing. Why?'

'Oh, I was going to ask if you wanted to go out or something. Dinner and a movie maybe.'

He smiles but it's a little dimmed this time.

'I don't think your boyfriend would like that.'

'My what? I don't have a boyfriend.'

Looks confused but right then it dawns on me.

'Oh, Minho? Oh God no. He's my best friend. Even the thought of kissing him is disgusting, let alone dating him.'

He smiles again and it's just as perfect as all the ones before.

'Oh, well I guess yeah, we could go out Saturday.'

'Okay, what's your number?'

He gives me his number and I leave with a perfect dog and possible boyfriend.

 

Felix and I have been dating for a year now. Yet, it still surprises me at how beautiful he could look with sunlight coming through the crack in the curtains and landing in a perfect strip down the right side of his face.

He stirs in the early morning light, shifting over to open his eyes and look at me. He doesn't looked shocked to see me already awake. He leaned over and kissed me, first on the forehead, then on the tip of my nose, and then finally a chaste kiss on my lips. He then pulled me over to cuddle with him until Dae came running in looking for us. 

This is what life is all about.

A happy family, a happy home, and Sunday morning cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any other ships you want to see I'll try and write them and then add them in the tags!!


	6. I'm So Sorry (Forgive Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin doesn't know how to tell his crush he likes, or maybe even loves, him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little angsty, but there's a happy ending, I swear.

My room is a mess. There are clothes strewn everywhere except my bed and even that is unmade. And even as I sit in my desk chair, bored on a Friday night, I can't bring myself to move. 

My life is falling apart and there's nothing I can do about it. Scratch that. There is something I could do about it. I could get up, do my laundry, call my mom and tell her I love her, apologise to my boyfriend. But I just won't. And it's my fault.

My roommate is going to kill me. He told me that I should get my life together, get a job, get my own place. He may be my best friend but even he couldn't drag me out of the slump I found myself in. 

And the only person who I found myself happy with ditched me. Actually, no, he didn't. I just ruined it for myself. I had no idea what real happiness until I met him. But I threw it away.

I guess I should explain.

I had a crush. He was the cutest guy in the grade below me. My friends can say that I never stopped talking about him. And I didn't. For weeks all I could think was Seungmin Seungmin Seungmin. It was crazy. Ever since I saw him on the first day of school in a black hoodie that was a little too big for him and ripped jeans I just knew that he was the cutest person I'd ever seen. He was new this year so that explained why I hadn't ever seen him before. Chan had to shove an apple in my mouth one day at lunch because I wouldn't stop asking him who he was.

So yes, I was obsessed, but for a damn good reason. 

And so, when he came up to me looking for someone to show him to his locker, I accepted quickly that he had to be mine. Instead of focusing on schoolwork like I should've I chased after him.

After about five weeks of talking to him I gathered up the courage to ask him out. And he said yes. That literally made my heart burst from happiness. We dated and kissed and I had the best time of my life. Until it all came crashing down.

The day started fairly well. Seungmin and I met for coffee before class and were a little late but that was fine. Chan and Jisung teased me about being head over heals and I didn't deny it because I was pretty sure I was. 

Then, in fifth period a girl came up to me, batting her eyelashes with her phone in her hand.

'Hey, Hyunjin. I need help with the homework. Can I come over after school?'

Her voice was sickly sweet, fake. But I paid no attention. Which was stupid of me. 

'Sure. Do you need my number so I can text you the address?'

'Yeah.'

I took her phone and put my number in. Seungmin and I didn't have plans tonight because it was his family night so it was fine of me to help her. Again, stupid of me. I found out later that she did, in fact, know about me and Seungmin, and wanted to break us up so that she could have me. Evil brat.

I went home and cleaned our living room. The girl got here at about three and we sat and I helped her. She didn't seem to be paying attention so I asked her what was wrong. She told me she liked me and leaned in to kiss me. Our lips touched for a disgusting second before I pushed her off. I wasn't quick enough. Seungmin was in the doorway and saw the whole thing. He was going to surprise me. Surprise!

So I kicked her out after he ran off and sat in the darkness of my room. 

And now I'm here thinking about how I screwed up. Seungmin was the best thing to ever happen to me. 

I got up and opened my curtains. It was pitch black out, save for the streetlight on the corner. I need to get him back. And if he won't have me, I might as well be dead.

I drove with reckless abandon to Seungmin's house. He still lived with his parents because he's only a junior in high school, whereas I'm an eighteen year old senior, so I'm legally allowed to live with my roommate.

Seungmin's mom answers the door and says he's over at Minho's. I get there at about eight at night and the cold wind bites at my shoulders. I knock on the door and when Minho answers he fixes me with a glare that could kill. I rush past him to where Seungmin has his hands on his face and he's sobbing softly. It breaks me when I realise that I did this to him. I go over and kneel on the floor in front of him. I pull his hands away from his face but he just sobs more when he sees me.

'Baby, Seungminnie, Look at me. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. She kissed me. She wanted to break us up so she could have me. God, baby, I'm so fucking sorry.'

I put my arms on his lap while intertwining our fingers where he dropped his hands. He focuses on me. Now I'm crying.

'Seungminnie, you're my world. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Ever since I first saw you I couldn't stop talking about you. I begged Chan to talk to you and find out your name until one day he shoved an apple in my mouth because I wouldn't shut up about you. So I beg you, take me back. I'll never look at anyone the way I look at you. Earlier Chan and Jisung were talking about me loving you. And I didn't deny it. Because I do. In the past few months I've started to love you more and more. Are you hearing me? I love you. Not anyone else. She kissed me. I didn't want to kiss her. I felt so disgusted with myself that I hurt you. God, I hate myself so much for not being able to be the best boyfriend for such a great guy like you. So, if you won't take me back, at least forgive me. I'll leave you alone if you tell me to but please just forgive me. I'm begging you.'

I'm breathless and my throat is choked with tears. I bury my head in mine and Seungmin's hands and sob gently. He lifts my face and plants a kiss on each of my cheeks and then on my forehead.

'I'm sorry. I saw you push her away but I was so angry that I didn't want to see you for a while. But I forgive you. And I would love to still be your boyfriend.'

Fresh tears come down as I kiss each of his knuckles.

'Yes yes yes. Gosh, I love you.'

'I love you, too.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions let me know!!


	7. Sleepyhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin convinces Chan to get some sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Woochan bc I haven't done them yet

Woojin wakes up to a bright light from the laptop on his boyfriend's lap. The clock on the bedside table reads two in the morning. It's way too late for Chan to be up because he has work in the morning. Or rather, in a few hours.

'Chan, babe, what are you doing up? You have work at eight.'

'I know. Just let me finish this and one other chord up and then I'll sleep.'

They'd gone through this routine almost every week since Woojin moved in. They'd even fought about it. Woojin remembers it clearly.

'If you don't like it why don't you just leave? You should've left me when you had the chance. I don't deserve you!'

They had both been crying and forgave each other within the hour. It seemed like forever ago, but nothing had changed.

'Baby can't you just go to sleep?'

'I told you I'm almost done. Go back to sleep.'

Woojin had decided what he was going to do. He got up, grabbed his pillow and an extra blanket from the end of the bed and headed to the living room. Chan followed him when he realised what he was doing.

'What are you doing?' 

'Going to sleep. I can't with that light. It's me or the laptop, Chan.'

'Wait. Why? I'm almost done. Come back. I can't sleep without you.'

'Fine, finish, but don't expect me to come back. I'm tired and worried about you. You're getting less and less sleep every day and it's affecting us. I love you but I can't watch you hurt yourself like that. You start getting sleep and I'll start sleeping in bed with you.'

Woojin went over to the couch and layed down. He closed his eyes but not before seeing Chan enter the bedroom again. Fine, he thought, if he doesn't want me to sleep in there with him then he can work all he wants.

After a few minutes he heard shuffling in the kitchen before soft footsteps on the carpet in front of him. A solid weight settled on top of him, an arm and leg in front of him and an arm in leg squished between the couch and him. Chan really is a koala, he thought.

Suddenly there were lips on his cheeks, then all over his face. It seemed there was going to be a kiss pressed to every inch of his face that Chan had access to. He shifted onto his back but the body pressed on and shifted so that he was laying on top of Woojin. The lips kept up, but this time on the right side of his face. He finally opened his eyes and saw that Chan was smiling his sweet dimple smile at him.

'Forgive me?'

Woojin laughed and nodded. They fell asleep right there, and unsurprisingly, Chan woke up late for work. After scrambling and getting a goodbye kiss from the love of his life he headed out and promised himself that he would go to sleep that night. at a reasonable hour, in Woojin's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I know it was short but forgive me I'm not that good of a writer!! I'm not sure what I'm going to do next so I might not post for a little bit but if you have any prompt you want me to write on you can comment or find me on instagram @ klockerzkid


End file.
